


High Steaks (A Matter of Loaf and Death)

by bloodsongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blame Deminos, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART]</p><p>What other hapless pastry chef would walk into a butcher's shop, spill maple syrup all over the pristine floor and then antagonise the attractive blond butcher so much that he gets banned from buying ham there ever again (complete with a sign out the front)? Only Merlin, really. Only Merlin.</p><p>Prompt for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2014 — 6 pieces of art, comic-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Steaks (A Matter of Loaf and Death)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Link to **waanderlust** 's fic: [Best Loved.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1321939) Show her some love!
> 
> Art done with black Artline and Pilot pens of varying thicknesses and simple colouring/shading in Photoshop CS5.5.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> Please do not repost this anywhere (Tumblr, etc) without my permission.  
> **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This prompt is actually based on something that happened in real life. Hahaha. Ha. Um. I was out shopping for groceries with **Deminos** , and we dropped by a butcher's. I broke my bottle of Chinese wine on the floor, resulting in a huge mess. We did apologise profusely and planned to bake banana bread to take back to the very nice butchers (unlike disgruntled Arthur here, though I get where he's coming from) but the bananas didn't brown enough. :(
> 
> I'm sorry, you lovely men! I hope no one ever spills maple syrup in your shop.


End file.
